Over My Head
by em91011
Summary: Gabriella called the cops at the big party this summer, and now everyone hates her and nobody knows what really happened. Except for Troy Bolton. Loosely based on the book Speak. Story is better than the summary. TROYELLA!
1. The Big, Huge Party

**Disclaimer: I honestly do not own High School Musical. Or **_**Speak.**_

**AN: So, how is everyone? I'm pretty good. Life's good. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but I don't really feel like it. This is more fun.**

**SO... this fic is based on the book **_**Speak**_**, by Laurie Halse Anderson. It's an amazing book, and you should read it if you haven't. It's pretty loosely based on the book, and some chapters will resemble it more than others, particularly this one because it's the first one, so I'm establishing some background. Just bear with me. I hope you'll think it's different enough. But **_**Speak**_** was the inspiration, so some of it has to be the same. The party is the same. The character in this fic, Lucas Gardener, is based on the character Andy in the book. By the way, as you'll see, it's narrated by Troy, but it'll be in third person. Troy will be referred to as Troy. **

If you saw Gabriella Montez in school at the start of her junior year, you might have said that she was invisible. But I think that Gabriella would have given anything to be invisible. Who am I? I'm Troy Bolton. I guess you could say that I'm the only one, besides Gabriella, who knows the whole story. And I'm going to tell you about the party the summer before junior year and the hell that she had to go through.

………………………………………

It was the first day of junior year. Everyone on the school bus was talking excitedly about the upcoming year. Well, everyone but Gabriella Montez. If it had been a year ago, she would have been sitting in a cluster with all of her best friends: Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, and Taylor, talking about the year to come. This year, she sat on her own at the front of the bus, trying to ignore the glares and the whispers that she knew she would have to endure.

You see, it was all about the party. The big, huge, end-of-summer party that the whole high school was invited to, including upcoming freshmen and the seniors that had just graduated. There were hundreds of kids there. And it was a deathly secret. A tell-and-you-die secret. It took place in the country house of someone's parents, where there were no neighbors. Hundreds of cans of beer and bottles of vodka were smuggled in, bought by somebody's older brother. It was the one day of the year that every kid in the high school made up some sort of excuse and went to the party. And you weren't allowed to just stay home. It was mandatory if you wanted to have friends next year.

So why am I telling you about this party? The party was the reason that Gabriella was hated by everyone. Gabriella had called the cops at the huge, secret party.

And that wasn't all. They didn't just show up and tell everyone to go home and turn off the music. No, it was much bigger than that. There were exactly 987 people at that party. Thirty-seven were arrested for drunk driving and underage drinking. Twenty-two were arrested for smoking weed at the party. Eighteen were found naked and dragged home by the cops to face their parents. The lucky ones who were able to get away from the police were grounded. The whole of the high school was at home for two months.

That's why everyone hated Gabriella Montez. You didn't call the cops at that party, no matter what. And only three people knew what really happened: Gabriella Montez, Lucas **(for those who have read my other stories: see a pattern?)** Gardener, and Troy Bolton. But nobody knew that Troy knew. And Lucas wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. So Gabriella was alone. And she couldn't tell anyone, because that would mean that Lucas got in trouble. And you didn't get Lucas Gardener in trouble. He was the alpha male of the senior class, and therefore of the whole school. Nobody messed with him.

When Gabriella got off the bus, she kept her head down and walked quickly to her first class. She tried to ignore the insults being thrown at her. You could fill a book with the names Gabriella was called only on the two-minute walk to AP US History. A long one. But she couldn't do anything about them, so she just ignored it and speed-walked down the halls.

AP US passed uneventfully, except for when a boy called Julian Gallerman 'accidentally' hit Gabriella with a pencil. Gabriella just took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. This was nothing compared to what she knew she would have to face.

Gabriella spent the rest of the morning trying to avoid everyone. It wasn't that easy – how do you avoid all eight hundred high schoolers at once? She tried the library, but even the geeky kids who used to be her friends glared at her from behind their books. She went to get her lunch and was about to sit down at an empty table when a tater tot hit her head.

"Oops. Sorry," said a cheerleader, Melanie something, with a smirk that plainly said that she wasn't at all sorry. Gabriella just nodded at her and continued to the table. But just as she was about to sit down, some other girl that she didn't recongnize sat down at the table.

"This seat's taken," she informed her in the nastiest voice possible. Just as she turned to leave, she bumped into a guy, one of the seniors.

"Watch where you're going! Why don't you just die, nobody wants you here anyway!" he screamed at her. She just muttered an apology and fled from the room, pretending she didn't hear the laugher emitting from the big room.

Gabriella locked herself in a toilet stall. She wiped the tears away from her face and proceeded to eat her lunch, crying quietly, in one of the filthy stalls of the girls' bathroom at East High School.

**AN: That was really sad, I thought. I hope I made it sad enough. But don't worry, things will look up a little bit for Gabriella in the next chapter! I don't know when I'll tell you what happened at the party. If you've read **_**Speak**_**, then you already know. Please don't give it away for everyone else! By the way, a tater tot is a potato thingy, if anyone doesn't know. That's all for now! Please review!**


	2. Troy Bolton

**Disclaimer: How ever much I may WANT to own High School Musical and Speak, I do not. So yeah.**

**AN: Oh My God! I'm writing this while watching Scrubs, which is hilarious!!! And before this I watched Smallville, which was creepy. My 11-year-old brother had to close his eyes for part of it. So I'll just write now.**

The next day went pretty much the same as the first. Gabriella went into school feeling strong, had insults thrown at her constantly and food hurled at her head, and then one thing got the best of her and she ended up eating in the bathroom, crying her eyes out.

The afternoons were similar, too. She tried and failed to ignore everyone being terrible to her and rushed out of the building that afternoon, trying to avoid everyone until she got on the bus at the last minute so she could pretend she was forced to take the last seat at the front. And so that she didn't have to sit there when everyone walked by, giving her dagger glares.

But that's when she heard it. It was quiet, and for a minute she was sure she had imagined it.

"Gabriella!" She ignored it. Who could it be? Nobody but her mother talked to her any more. But then she heard it again.

"GABRIELLA!" She turned around to see none other than Troy Bolton, leaning on his car, smiling at her. She looked at him suspiciously, but walked over.

"What do you want?" she asked him, her eyebrows still narrowed.

He shrugged. "You look like you need a ride home."

She rolled her eyes. "What, so you can have an extra twenty minutes alone with me to torment me?"

He looked genuinely hurt. "I just wanted to help. If you don't want a ride, then-"

She smiled and threw him her backpack to him. He caught it easily and smiled as he opened the door for her. She climbed in and so did he. He started the engine and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"So…," he started, "I'd ask how your life is, but I'd sound pretty stupid. It looks to me like you're having a pretty crappy week."

She smiled again. Twice in five minutes. That hadn't happened since the party. "You think?"

Troy flashed her a quick grin back. "Yeah, I do. And I'm sorry I haven't helped you until now. You've been going through some pretty tough shit, and I wish I could make it better."

Gabriella looked at him, really looked at him. He was at a red light, and he looked back, gazing into her brown eyes. "Do you really mean that?" she asked him.

He looked at her. It had only been two days of school, and only a week since the party, but she had dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was a little ruffled, and had pieces of food in it that she hadn't been able to get out from lunch. She looked sad. There was no other word for it. She looked like she was just about ready to give up on the world because it seemed like nobody was ever going to forgive her.

"Yeah, I do. Honest."

She looked up into his blue eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"What can I say? I'm here to help." The million-dollar smile was back.

And then they were at her house. He walked her to her door. When they got to the doorstep, she turned to look at him.

"Hey, Troy? Can I ask you something?"

He frowned. "Sure. You can ask me anything," he told her.

She took a deep breath. Their friendship was new and fragile. Did she really want to risk it? But she decided that it wasn't a real friendship if she didn't know. "Why? Why are you being so nice? You're the king of the junior class. You can be friends with anyone. You don't need me. Weren't you punished for being at that party? Don't you blame me, too?"

He smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I was grounded for two months. But I don't blame you. The truth is that… is that… I saw what happened. With Lucas. And I think you made the right decision by calling the cops." He held his breath, hoping his words had come out right. He knew that she was suspicious of everyone.

Gabriella was shocked. "You mean… You saw the whole thing?"

He nodded. "And you didn't step in? You didn't do anything?" she demanded.

"Brie, listen. Lucas is older than me. He not only has more social power, but he could easily have beat me up. I thought it was more useful for you to have a friend in a high place than have someone with you down in the pits."

"How could you think that would help? How could you just stand by and watch? Do you know what could have happened to me?"

"I-"

There were tears in her eyes now. "Just go," she said, before shutting the door in his face.

……………………………………

It took Troy a fair amount of hunting to get Gabriella's phone number, but he eventually got it from an ex-friend's friend's friend of hers. He dialed the number, and she picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"It's Troy. Don't talk, just ear me out. I was stupid. I'm really sorry. I guess I was just scared and I was putting myself first. I really do want you as my friend, and I really wish I had done something. Just please forgive me?"

He heard Gabriella sigh into the phone. "Troy, I want to forgive you, I really do. God knows I need a friend. But it's really hard. You saw what happened."

_Flashback_

_It was at the big party. It was by no means her first, but Gabriella had always been a wallflower. Not this time. She was drunk, to be honest. And she had gone into the woods to rest for a minute. Now she had found someone else there. And not just anyone. Lucas Gadener, the king of the senior class. And he was flirting with her._

_But then things started to go wrong. He started kissing and nipping at her neck. "Lucas, stop," she tried to say. But he kissed her violently on her lips. She pushed him off, but he took the opportunity to tug off her shirt and undo her bra. She tried to get away from him, but he just laughed and pushed her to the ground. He took off her jeans and her underwear and raped her. Afterwards, he just smiled and winked at her before zipping up his fly and leaving her._

_Half an hour later, the cops showed up, having received an anonymous phone call from one of the partygoers. But of course everyone knew it was her._

_End Flashback_

"I did. And if there's anything, and I mean anything, I can do to help, please tell me."

She smiled a little bit. "You can't turn back time and stop him from doing that to me. But maybe you could help with something."

"Anything," he repeated, "You just say the word."

"Can you just be my friend? I know I have a lot of shit coming my way, and I need someone by my side to help me deal with it."

"Of course I will, Brie. Thanks for the second chance."

And with that, he hung up the phone. She melted onto her bed and smiled, really smiled. For the first time in a while, she felt actually happy.

**AN: How did you like that chapter? I liked it. Troy was at least sweet. So, now you know what happened to Gabriella. And no blaming me if you didn't like it because it was originally in the book **_**Speak.**_** Review if you want more!**


	3. Sharpay's Opinion

**Disclaimer: I own High School Musical. Right now, I am sitting on Zac Efron's lap. And I will be starring in High School Musical 3 and I will have a stage kiss with Zac Efron. I wish.**

**AN: So, how's life? Mine's good. I have nothing to say, so I'll just write now.**

Troy drove his new friend to school the next day. He was so happy every time she smiled. He felt so bad for not doing anything when she was actually being raped, and he was determined to make it up to her in any and every way possible. But it wasn't just sympathy or guilt. He truly felt that she was being treated unfairly, that she was someone that he would have liked to be his friend, even before the party.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Gabriella turned to Troy. "If you're seen with me, it'll ruin your rep. So I'll go first and you go five minutes later. But Troy shook his head.

"I said I'm going to be your friend. That's the whole deal – the movie nights, the talking, and the ruined reputation." He smiled at her. "I mean it." He reached up to stroke her hair. She smiled and together they walked into school together.

There were stares and whispers for a few moments before the insults broke out. There were jeers and sneers **(RHYME ALERT!) **and weird looks. When they got to her locker, there was someone waiting for them. A sophmore called Gary or Jerry was standing there, leaning against her locker door.

"Look who's here. If it isn't the little bitch who nobody wants to see. Why don't you just fuck off and go die somewhere?" Gabriella bit her lower lip, but she didn't say anything.

"I mean it," the boy continued, "Nobody wants you alive. You'd do everyone a favor by killing yourself."

At this, Gabriella could take no more, and she turned to Troy and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. "_I_ want her to alive. You may have been grounded for a couple of months, but thanks to people like you, people have lost their lives. What if she had actually killed herself? Would you want that on your conscience?"

"I-"

"I thought not," Troy growled, "Just remember that next year I'll rule the school and you'll just be some poor, pathetic junior, if you even pass sophmore year. And you won't even have to wait until next year, because if you ever speak to Gabriella like that again, I will beat the shit out of your sorry ass so fast that you'll still be wondering what you did when you wake up in the hospital." And he pushed him away from Gabriella's locker.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella whispered after the boy had gone, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "That's what I'm here for, Brie." She smiled back before hugging him tightly. He rested his head on hers and stroked her back. Gabriella breathed in deeply, memorizing his scent.

…………………..

"Hey, Brie," said Troy, leaning on the locker next to hers and flashing her a million-dollar smile.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?"

"Well," he said, still grinning, "I thought we could go to a movie after school today."

"Thanks, I would love that," she replied, "What movie?"

"Well," he said, looking guiltily at his feet, "The only movie that's on that looked good was a horror movie. I know I should've cleared it with you, but-"

She chuckled. "Troy, it's fine. As long as you're there, I'll be fine. Really," she added when he frowned.

"Great, but would you mind waiting for a couple of hours? I have basketball practice after school."

"You're on the basketball team?" she asked, and he chuckled.

"Come with me." He took her to an empty hallway that had a giant mural painted on the wall. She burst into hysterical laughter. On the wall was giant picture of Troy's head. Around him were the heads of who she could only presume were the rest of the team.

"Come on, it's not _that_ funny," he said, chuckling with her.

"Then why are you laughing," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

He blushed. "Honestly, it's because your laugh makes me laugh."

She pretended to be offended. "It's that weird, huh?"

He blushed even more deeply. "No, it's just… I like it."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Well, thank you, Troy. That's the first time in a while someone's complimented me."

He looked guilty. "That's my fault. I should've been nicer-"

"No, Troy. You're the one who made it all better. You have nothing to apologize for."

Troy just grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not normally a hugger, but I'll make an exception for you," he murmured into her hair. She smiled, burying her head in his chest as his muscular arms encircled her.

"I gotta go," he said, suddenly, "Practice starts in five minutes, and I still have to change."

"Hey, can I watch you guys practice?" Troy nodded, but said, "Just be warned: you'll be sitting with the girlfriends. And they'll give you the third degree. They do that for all of the new girlfriends, even if they aren't they're just friends with us."

…………………

"So," Stephanie, a boy called Chad's girlfriend, was saying, "You and Troy are together?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Oh, that figures," said Melanie, a boy called Jason's girlfriend, "Nobody would want to go out with someone like you, anyway."

"Yeah," laughed Sharpay, Gabriella's ex-friend, who was going out with a boy called Zeke, "She's probably one of those annoying kids who tag along with you and think they're your friend but really they just don't have the heart to tell you to go away."

Gabriella frowned, upset. Could that be why Troy hung out with her?

…………………

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

"Just what I said, Troy. I have to go. I can't go to the movies with you."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arms. "Come on, Gabriella, don't give me that bullshit. Are you going to tell me what this is really about?"

"I'm telling the truth, Troy, I have to leave!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. Just come in here," she said, pulling him into an empty classroom and sitting down on a desk.

She took a deep breath. "One of the girlfriends said – she said you only hang out with me because you feel sorry for me."

"And you believed her?"

"Well, why else would you hang out with me?"

He sighed. "Because you're kind and caring and funny and creative and a ton of fun to be with. And because I know what really happened and I don't have a reason to be mad at you."

"Troy, that's really sweet of you, but you don't have to do this anymore. You don't have to make this stuff up."

"Brie," he said, holding her hands and looking right into her chocolate-brown eyes, "I meant every word of that. Every one was true. I want to hang out with you. And besides," he said, his smiled returning, "I'm the one who asked you if you needed a ride home. I'm the one who asked you if you wanted to see a movie today. And," he added, glancing at his watch, "We'd better go if we're going to catch that."

She finally returned his smile and hugged him tightly, breathing in his Troy-ness. It was so comforting to her that she just wanted to stay here forever, holding her in her arms and feeling his around her small waist. And that was the first time she wondered weather maybe, just maybe, what she was feeling was a little more than friendship.

…………………

Since Troy had bought the tickets and they were just friends, Gabriella bought a large bucket of popcorn for them to share, a small soda for herself and a large one for Troy. He waited in line with her and argued with her over who would pay. Finally, he let her pay, but only because she said she would give him a 'big hug' when they finished paying. They apologized to the elderly couple in line behind them, but they only smiled and said that it was "nice to see young people so in love."

Gabriella blushed. She was about to tell them that they weren't a couple when Troy answered instead.

"Thank you. Sorry again for holding you up."

As they walked to the theater, Gabriella started, "Why-"

"Easier that way. We'd have to explain the whole situation to them otherwise, and then the rest of the people in line would be pissed at us for making them wait."

Gabriella nodded. They went into the theater and took their seats. They put the popcorn between them. Suddenly, Gabriella heard Troy whisper, "What about that hug?"

She giggled. "I'll have to give you a rain check. It might be strange now the movie's started."

He chuckled. "Fine, but It'd better be good." She nodded in the dark and shushed him so that she could pay attention to the movie.

…………………….

Halfway through the movie, Gabriella was in Troy's lap, biting on her nails. Every once in a while, she would almost jump out of her skin and Troy would hold her tighter and stroke her hair, trying to calm her down.

By the end of the movie, Gabriella had turned around so that she was straddling Troy and her head was buried in his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. He cupped his hands over her ears to block out some of the noise. The movie finally ended and Gabriella looked up from Troy's chest just to catch his blue eyes and instantly get lost in them.

Troy's eyes were the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. They were the palest blue, and as deep as oceans. When he laughed, they twinkled and when he was serious they could penetrate her eyes and see what she was really feeling.

"Ready to go?" he asked, startling her out of her thoughts and making her tear her gaze away from his eyes.

"Yeah."

They walked out to the parking lot and Troy opened the door car door for her. They drove home in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Nothing needed to be said. When they pulled up to Gabriella's house, Troy got out of the car and walked her to her door.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said, looking up into his beautiful eyes again, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

He chuckled. "I just remembered you owe me a 'big hug,' as I think you called it. But I think it should be a giant hug because you made me wait for so long."

Gabriella jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was surprised, but he put his arms around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for almost five minutes, before Gabriella moved her head. She faced Troy, their faces less than an inch apart. "Is that a big enough hug for you?"

Troy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, cherishing the moment. Then he smiled softly at Gabriella. "I guess it's okay."

She held him closer, their faces moving closer as well so that their foreheads were almost touching. "What about now?"

He chuckled, his breath tickling her cheeks and lips. "Perfect," he replied, before putting her down.

She giggled and kissed his cheek before she opened her front door and went into her house.

Troy walked slowly back to his car. Once he was safely inside the vehicle with the doors closed, he breathed deeply and let it out in a sigh. He touched the place on his cheek that she had kissed. It still tingled a little. Being slightly clueless, as boys are, this was the first time that Troy thought that maybe, just maybe, what he was feeling for Gabriella was more than friendship.

**AN: What did you think of this chapter? I gave you guys an extra long one to make up for the wait. I thought it was sweet, but that the physical stuff, especially when she was straddling him in the movie theater and when they hugged at the end, was a little over the top. But I had a point to make, dammit. And I made it. So there.**


	4. Tickle War

**Disclaimer: I would hope that you would be smart enough to realize that I don't own HSM by now. But, just in case, I do not own HSM.**

**AN: This chapter has no storyline. Just to warn you. It's pretty much more Troyella friendship fluff. Yay.**

"Good morning, Gorgeous," Troy said, leaning against the locker next to Gabriella's and grinning down at her. He had been overly complimentary since Gabriella had let it slip that nobody else ever complimented her.

"Morning, Troy," she yawned.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't give you a ride to school today, it's just that we had practice before school and I had to go and I know you don't have a car-"

"It's cool, Troy. Don't worry about it," she said. She looked up and met his gaze. She stared into his blue eyes and was lost for a minute. Troy looked in her big, brown eyes and was unable to tear his eyes away.

Finally, they broke eye contact. There was an awkward silence, before Gabriella finally said, "I've gotta go to class. See you later," before giving him a quick hug and heading to her first period class.

Troy couldn't help but gaze at her, mesmerized, as she walked down the hallways, ignoring the insults that were thrown at her. He was enchanted by every movement of her hips and her shoulders as she walked, and by the way her legs moved. For a moment, lust took over and he wanted to grab her and kiss her, but he bunched his hands into tight fists and sqeezed his eyes shut until Gabriella was out of sight and the feeling passed. He breathed deeply before walking to Physics.

After school that day, Gabriella had agreed to help Troy with his Geometry homework (Troy wasn't very good at math), so he drove them both to her house. Gabriella let them in with her keys. "Mami, I'm home!" she yelled to her mother when they walked in the door.

Troy saw Maria Montez walk out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and with flour all over her hands. "Hello, mija. Who is this I see?"

"This is Troy. Troy, this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Montez," Troy said, sticking out his hand. She shook it.

"It's Maria," she said, smiling warmly.

"We're going up to my room to do homework, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Your mom's nice," Troy commented.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad I got you out of there before she started going on and on about how grateful she is I've found a friend at last." She looked like she was joking, but Troy could tell that there was some deeper hurt inside.

"Gabi," he said softly, stroking her hair, "You know you did the right thing, right?"

"I know," she said, letting tears fall down her face, "It's just that I wish everyone didn't hate me for it."

"Shh, Gabi, they don't hate you. They're just angry. And they have no right to be. They just don't know what happened."

"Troy, everyone that I know hates me."

"Hey." He held out his arms to her and she crawled into his lap, burying her head in his chest and letting him stroke her hair, "I don't hate you. You're my best friend."

"I know, Troy, and I'd probably be dead without you, but I miss having other girls to talk to. I miss my old friends."

"I know you do, Brie. And I'll do whatever it takes to get you your friends back. It might take years, but I'll do it."

She looked up from his now mascara-stained shirt. "Really?"

He cupped her face in his hands, brushing away tears with his thumbs.

"Really," he said, honestly. _God, I want to kiss her right now,_ he thought.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Troy. I seriously don't know where I'd be without you."

"Probably not in a much worse place than I'd be without you."

She laughed. "Troy, you're king of the junior class. Everyone likes you."

"Yeah, because I'm basketball captain. You're the first person I've ever met that likes me for me."

She grinned. "How do you know I like you for you, and not just because you're incredibly sexy?"

He widened his eyes and opened his mouth in fake shock. "Oh, you did not just say that, Montez."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

He rolled over on top of her, pinning her down. Then he proceeded to tickle her. She giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but to no avail. Finally, he stopped to let her catch her breath. He looked down and they locked gazes. He brushed her hair away from her face and…

"Troy. Please remove yourself from Gabriella's person this instant," said a voice from the door. They looked over to see Maria Montez standing in Gabriella's doorway.

Troy instantly jumped off of his friend and stood awkwardly to one side, while Gabriella sat up on the bed and adjusted her shirt, which and come up a little while she was trying to escape from Troy's grasp.

"I think you should go home now, Troy," said Maria, still trying to keep her voice calm and level.

Troy quickly said goodbye to Gabriella and left the room.

"Gabriella Anne Montez! We agreed we would allow boys in your bedroom only if you proved to me that you could be trusted. Now that trust is broken."

"It's not like that, Mami! Me and Troy are just friends!"

"HE WAS ON TOP OF YOU AND YOUR SHIRT WAS HALFWAY UP YOUR CHEST!"

"Mami, we're just friends. Troy was tickling me, and he was on top of me to stop me from getting away! My shirt must have come up when I tried to get him off of me!"

She looked suspiciously at her daughter. "He wasn't tickling you when I came in."

"He stopped to let me catch my breath."

"I'll give you a second chance, mija, but remember this: from the way he was looking at you, it was obvious he didn't think of you as just a friend. And from the way you were looking at him, it was pretty clear that you didn't just think of him as a friend, either."

"No, Mami, we're just friends"

"Sure you are," she said, smiling and walking out of the room.

Gabriella groaned and buried her head in her pillow. Her mom picked the worst times to act like a teenager.

Then she heard her phone's ring tone going off. Only one person called her, so she didn't check the caller ID.

**Bold – Troy talking **_Italics – Gabriella talking_

_"Hey, Troy."_

**"Hey, Brie. How'd it go with your mom?"**

_"Well, she lectured me about not having boys in my room any more, but I convinced her that you were only on top of me because you were tickling me."_

**"Which was the truth, anyway. She should trust you more."**

_"I know. At least she did in the end. I'm on probabtion."_

And then, because she felt he deserved to know the full story,

"_She thinks we're in love or something."_

**"What?!?"**

_"She said, and I quote, "Remember this: from the way he was looking at you, it was obvious he didn't think of you as just a friend. And from the way you were looking at him, it was pretty clear that you didn't just think of him as a friend, either."_

Troy laughed nervously. "**A little childish, but okay."**

_"Well, I gotta go, Troy. You think you can get your geometry homework? We didn't really get around to it."_

**"Okay, bye, Brie."**

_"Bye, Troy."_ She hung up the phone and sighed. Maybe her mother was right, about her anyway. She was sure that Troy thought of her as just a friend.

**AN: What did you think of this chapter? Like I said, it's really just a filler. The next chapter will be more storyline. And I started writing it first, before I even started the story, so hopefully I'll have it ups soon!**


	5. Over my Head

When Gabriella got into school the next day and opened her locker, she found a not inside. It was from Troy. Well, of course it was. Nobody else talked to her. She smiled as she read the note.

_Good morning, Gabi. If you go into the music room, you'll find a CD in the CD player. I want you to press play at 4:35 this afternoon. I will, too, and we can listen together. I think you'll like it._

_-Troy_

After homeroom, she had a free period, so she went into the music room to see the CD. But, to her surprise, there was another note stuck on the play button.

_I know you too well, Gabi. No peeking or playing until 4:35._

_-Troy_

She smiled at the note. He did know her too well. He knew her like nobody else did. He knew what had happened at the party and he knew exactly how stupid everyone else was being. He knew everything about her. He was her only true friend.

Now whenever she passed Taylor, Kelsi, or Sharpay in the hallways, they just glared at her. She couldn't really blame them. Sharpay's brother was arrested at that party. Taylor got grounded for three months, and Kelsi wasn't allowed to play the piano for a month. Piano was her passion. So they had reason to hate her. She had been the link between the drama geeks and the freaky genius kids. Now that link was gone.

The only good thing that had come out of this was her friendship with Troy. If she didn't have him, she didn't know what she would do. He was her rock, all that mattered in her world. All she could say is that her luck had turned that day he had offered her a ride that fateful day after school.

Troy had a basketball game after school that day, so Gabriella would be waiting for him anyway to get a ride home. Usually, she waited in the music room, singing and playing the piano. This time, she was waiting to play the CD. It was 4:34, and she was sitting on a stool by the CD player, waiting to press play. Five… Four… Three… Two… One.

The music flooded the room, finding its way into Gabriella's ears. At the same time, Troy pressed play on his iPod during the basketball game. His dad had allowed him to listen to music with one headphone during the game.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's gotta be_

Troy chest-passed the basketball to one of his teammates, letting the music flood his head.

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Gabriella sat frozen on the stool. It was like this song was written about her.

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

Troy got himself open and Chad passed him the ball. It was in overtime, and the clock was ticking down. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. He needed to concentrate on the game. Ten.. Nine.. Eight…

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on you mind_

Gabriella was laughing and dancing all around the room.

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften the pain until we all just get along_

Troy got the ball with two seconds left. He lined himself up next to the basket. He knew that Gabriella was listening along with him, and that was enough for him.

_That's disreguard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Gabriella knew the chorus by now, and sang along.

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on you mind_

Troy took aim, shot, and the ball swished through the hoop just before the buzzer.

_And suddenly_

_I become part of your past_

_I'm becoming a part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_Without a sound_

_Lose sight of the ground in the throw-around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down 'till we torch it ourselves_

Gabriella was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. She was letting the words sink in, letting the meaning penatrate her skull.

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm over my_

Troy ran right to the music room, not changing his clothes or anything. He found Gabriella on the floor, crying. He pulled her up and looked into her eyes, willing her to sing the last few lines with him.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

And then it was over. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and she looked right back at him. Then, without thinking about the consequences, he leaned down and kissed her.


	6. Finally Taking a Stand

**Disclaimer: Oh my God, I just realized something! I don't own HSM! (Or John Tucker Must Die)**

**AN: I'm supposed to be paying attention in Bio, but I don't really feel like it. We're testing acids. Fun, huh?**

It was basketball practice. Troy chest passed the ball to his best friend, Chad. Chad passed it back and Troy who tossed it effortlessly into the basket. The teammates high-fived and took a break to get some water.

"So, dude, what's with this Gabriella girl?"

"We're dating," he said, eyeing Chad suspiciously.

"She must be pretty damn good for you to be dating _her._ I mean, she called the cops," Chad said, laughing.

"That's not why I'm dating her. We actually haven't gone that far yet."

At this Chad laughed so much that he almost choked on his sports drink. "It's just us guys here, Troy. What's said in the gym stays in the gym. You can tell us."

"It's not like that. I'm really not in it for the sex."

"Troy, man-"

"Chad," Troy cut him off sharply, "If there's one thing we learned from that time that our girlfriends dragged us to the movie theater to see _John Tucker Must Die_, it's that letting your friends pressure you into saying something that you don't mean is never a good idea."

Chad held up his hands. "I surrender. But, seriously, why are you with her?"

Troy laughed and absent-mindedly ran his hand through his hair. "There are so many things. Her laugh is so cute, she's so sweet and genuine, and I want to make all of her pain go away. I – I think I might love her."

…………………

"Whore." Gabriella and Troy were sitting across from each other in the cafeteria when they heard the hissed word. They both turned their heads quickly in the direction of the speaker to see none other than Sharpay.

"Excuse me?" asked Gabriella, looking coolly up at her. Since she and Troy had gotten together, she had new confidence and she stood up for herself when people insulted her.

"You heard what I said," Sharpay said, with a falsely innocent smile.

"I believe you just had the incredible nerve to call me a whore," Gabriella said, standing up but mirroring Sharpay's innocent smile, "But I must have misheard. Or you don't know what a whore is."

"Oh, I called you a whore," Sharpay said, her smile changing into a smirk.

"So you must not know what a whore is. It's okay, Sharpay, we all know you aren't the brightest bulb on the tree," Gabriella said, her smile widening, "But a whore is a woman who sells her body to men for money."

"I'm glad we understand each other," Sharpay said, before walking away.

Gabriella sat back down to find Troy looking agitated.

"What's wrong, baby? I thought that one wasn't too bad."

"How can you say that, Gabriella?" She was taken aback by his tone. "How can you just let that girl say that stuff to you?"

She sighed. "Because I can't do anything about it. Nothing more than standing up to her once in a while."

"Well, I can't take it any more." He stood up on his chair.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW!" he bellowed. There was instant silence. You just didn't disobey Troy Bolton.

"Now I want everyone to listen up and listen real good. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads together. "Now I know you all hate Gabriella Montez. But you have been _way_ too bitchy to her for what she did. And you don't even know why she did it."

"Because she's a slut, bitch, whore, and asshole?" someone yelled from the crowd.

"That's what I'm talking about! You guys have no respect for her, you know? And she's not any of those things. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and she doesn't deserve any of this. Because… Because… Because Gabriella Montez was raped!"

Whispers ran through the crowd. "And how do you know this, Bolton?" The voice had come from none other than Lucas Gardener.

"Because I saw it with my own eyes." Troy smiled as Lucas paled. "But, Lucas, nobody knows better than you. Tell me, what goes through the mind of a rapist just before he performs the deed?"

Lucas laughed, although everyone could tell that he was nervous. "Come on, Bolton. We know you're just doing this to save your rep. I mean, doing someone like Montez there, well that's pretty desperate."

In an instant, Troy was down from his chair and his hand was gripping Lucas's collar. "Don't you ever say that I'm just in it for sex when I would give the world for her," he hissed, "Unlike you."

He let go of Lucas who now looked genuinely scared before pushing him roughly and walking back to Gabriella, who was still sitting, in shock, at their table.

"Troy… You didn't have to say that for me."

He took both of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. The rest of the student body had by no means shifted their attention elsewhere, and all eyes were on the couple. "No, Brie, I did. Because I love you."

"Troy, I-"

"You don't have to say that you love me, too, if you don't want to. We can go back to just being together," he said, quickly.

But now she smiled. "Troy. I love you with every fiber of my being." And, with that, she kissed him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. He instantly pulled her closer and set her down on a table, their bodies never breaking contact. He pulled back for a moment to look over his shoulder at the students who were still staring at them.

"Nothing to see here!" he declared, "Just go back to eating your lunches." He turned back to his girlfriend and nuzzled her nose. The laughter and the love in both of their eyes was obvious. This was how life was meant to be.

**AN: I didn't like it so much. I know Troy was being sweet and all; it just seemed sort of… stale. Told you I'd bring Lucas back in. He'll be in more; this is just the start of it. You'll see :-) **

**emily**


	7. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I own High School Musical. Okay, so I don't, but a girl can dream, can't she?**

**AN: I'm sorry for the delayed update! I've been having massive writers' block and all of my stories were at a slow point so I had a lot of trouble updating. And this story was hardest, so it was last. Sorry!**

"Hey, Gorgeous," Troy said as he walked up to Gabriella's locker. Since the cafeteria incident two weeks ago, people had started to treat Gabriella better. Not downright nicely, but at least they weren't hurling insults at her anymore. And Lucas was history. Since he had been accused by both Troy and Gabriella of rape, his status as king of the senior class was gone and he was even more hated than Gabriella had been. Nobody talked to him, and guys beat him up every day for coming within ten feet of their girlfriends. But the best part wasn't that the school was treating her better or that Lucas had finally gotten his comeuppance. It was that she and Troy were even closer than before.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," said Gabriella, grinning at him. He stroked her hair and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, as he had during every conversation for the past two weeks.

"I love you, too, baby," she said, "But class starts in five minutes and I've gotta go."

"Okay," he said, before kissing her quickly on her lips and bidding her goodbye. She walked down the halls towards Spanish IV. She was late, so she took a shortcut through an empty hallway. She passed an empty classroom, humming idly to herself, but before she knew it, she was being pulled roughly into the room. She tried to cry out but there was a hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"If you stay very, very quiet, I'll let you have a painless death," hissed a voice in her ear. She nodded and the voice tied her up and forced her to sit on a chair.

The attacker turned to her and she gasped. "Lucas. Why didn't I guess?"

Lucas chuckled. "Gabriella Montez. Do you know what's been happening this past fortnight **(That's 2 weeks, btw. I just learned that!)**? I'll tell you. Thanks to you and Bolton, people hate me. Guys beat me up, girls run away from me. And it's all your fault."

Gabriella snorted. Her temper was slowly catching up to her fear. "My fault because _you_ raped me?"

But suddenly Lucas was behind her with a knife at her throat. "Let's keep those pretty lips pressed together or you'll regret it," he said. Then he smiled and took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. She saw that it was calling Troy's number.

"When he picks up, you will get him to come here. He will suspect nothing. He will not tell anybody that he is coming. Got it?"

She nodded and put the phone to her ear.

(**Bold – Troy, **_Italics – Gabriella_)

**Hello?**

_Hey, Troy._

**Brie? What's wrong?**

_Nothing. Hey, I'm in an empty classroom and I'm feeling awfully… lonely._

He chuckled. **Do you want me to come keep you company?**

_Uh-huh. And don't tell anyone. I wouldn't want people to think we're doing anything…_

**See you soon, Brie.**

_Bye, Troy._

She hung up the phone, sobbing. "What do you want with him?"

"Same thing I want with you. You see, you two have caused a lot of trouble for me. So first I will get him here. I will rape you in front of him. And then I will kill him while you watch. I will give you just enough time to hate yourself before you will die, as well." He smiled held the back of her neck beneath her hair, grinning at her, before leaving the room. Gabriella looked around desperately for something, anything, that might help her. And then she saw it. Lying on the ground, covered in dust. But how could she reach it? She was just edging her chair towards it when…

"Gabriella! Here is your _boyfriend_," Lucas said. He dragged Troy in and tied him to another chair. Then he walked over to Gabriella. He kissed her roughly, pressing himself to her as much as the chair would allow. She edged her chair backwards even more. His lips crashed against her neck, biting and sucking and making Gabriella cry out in pain.

"You like it?" asked Lucas, his voice husky. She shook her head and tried to edge away from him more. But she tried to go just a little too quickly and her chair fell backwards.

"Lying down. I like it." He sad down so that he was straddling her hips. He untied her hands "So we can do this right," and kissed her hungrily again. He started to put his hands under her shirt, and brought one of her hands under his. He didn't see her other hand slowly groping around on the floor for the beer bottle that someone must have discarded after sneaking a drink between classes. She grasped the handle and made sure her grip was firm before _crash!_

Lucas looked up just in time to see that she was holding the broken end of the bottle up to his throat. But he just chuckled. "You wouldn't do that, you couldn't stomach it," he said. She pushed the broken glass harder against his neck so that a drop of blood dripped down.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. You want to find out?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes. Slowly, he raised his hands.

"Untie me," she demanded. He did as he was told. She picked up the rope that had been used to tie her hands and slowly tied his behind his back. She had to do it one-handed because her other hand was still holding the bottle to his neck.

Once his hands were secured, Gabriella ran over to Troy and untied him. Nothing needed to be said. They both tied Lucas up to a chair before calling the police. Only when all of the things that had to be done were done did Gabriella let her guard down. She collapsed into Troy's arms, sobbing. He shushed her gently and kissed her hair.

"I – I thought – I thought he was going to kill you," she gulped. He looked at her.

"As long as he didn't kill you." She managed a smile.

"On good thing did come out of that, though," he continued.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I know that I love you so much I would die for you." He smiled. "I guess it takes a near-death experience to make you realize that." He reached out and held her behind her neck, beneath her hair. She flinched and backed away from him, though.

"Don't hurt me!" she yelled. He looked upset.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you, Brie," he said gently, but backing away nonetheless.

"I know," she said quietly, "But that was what Lucas always did. He held the back of my neck."

His mouth formed an oh. "I'm so sorry, Brie. I'll never do that again."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"No, you had every right to be upset." He came towards her again and this time touched her cheek. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Just then, the police officers came in with the principal. They saw Lucas tied up in the chair.

"Which one of you is Troy Bolton?" asked the police officer, because it had been Troy who made the call. Troy raised his hand.

"And Lucas Gardener is the one tied up?" Troy nodded.

"What happened?" Troy looked over at Gabriella, who explained.

"…And then I untied Troy and we tied him to a chair," she finished. The police officer nodded.

"We'll be taking him down to the police station. As for you two, congratulations. But we do need to ask you something. What was the reason for him to go after you in particular?"

Troy glanced at Gabriella and she nodded, with such a small gesture that nobody but him saw. "He raped Gabriella this summer, but she was too afraid to report it. And then I told the school, and since then he's had a really rough time. That was two weeks ago, and now he wanted to kill both of us."

The officer nodded. "Well, thank you for your help. We'd better be going." They both left, leaving the principal to Troy and Gabriella.

"I've called your parents and they're coming to pick you up. You both need some time to recover, so you can have the rest of the week off, but I'll be expecting you back on Monday," he said, smiling a little. At that moment, Troy and Gabriella's parents came rushing in.

"Gabi! Are you okay?" asked her mother; hugging her so tightly she had trouble breathing. "We're bringing you straight home," she decided. She pulled back from her mother, to see Troy mouthing _I'll call you_ over his own parents' shoulders. She smiled and nodded before allowing her mother to drag her out of the door.

**AN: Wow. I hated that chapter, and I had so much trouble writing it! Normally I can sit down and write a chapter in half an hour or an hour but this one took me three days! And it still sucks! Oh, well.**


	8. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: The most expensive thing I own is this laptop that I'm typing on now, which is worth about £1500. So, do I own the multi-billion dollar enterprise that is High School Musical? You tell me.**

**AN: I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! The reason is that I was trying to update my other story and I had major issues figuring out what to write about. Luckily, I have an idea for this chapter and hopefully will have it up soon! Well, when you read this it will already be up. UMM just so you know, I know this whole story is rated T but it hasn't really been T at all yet. Be warned that the truth or dare and never have I ever sections are definitely T.**

Troy drove Gabriella to school the next day, but instead of walking her to her first class he went to see his friends. They still refused to hang out with him while he was with Gabriella, and although most of his time went to her, she wouldn't let him spend all of his time on her and ditch his friends.

He walked up to the gang – Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, and Jason. Oddly enough, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay had been Gabriella's best friends before the party. Struck by sudden inspiration, he said to his friends, "Hey, why don't you all come to the house of another friend of mine after school? I'm going there anyway, so if you want to come…"

"Sure," said Kelsi. Chad shrugged, and everyone else nodded their heads.

"Cool. Since none of you know where it is, I'll drive all of you in my truck."

Chad wrinkled his nose. "What about that Montez girl?"

"_Gabriella_ isn't coming. She has other stuff to do. I'll see you guys later."

He walked off, in search of Gabriella. He found her by her locker, putting books away.

"Hey, Brie," he said, snaking his arms around her waist and making her jump.

"Troy! I thought you just left."

"I came back. Hey, I know I drove today so you don't have your car, but could you possibly walk home?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's only three blocks, Troy. I think I can make it."

He grinned back. "And I know I'm coming to your house after school today, but is it okay if a couple of other people come, too?"

"I guess. My mom's out of town, as you know, so I don't have to ask or anything. But I thought you were going to sleep over? I don't know when that phone call will come." Gabriella would be called later that day with the results of Lucas's trial, and Troy had offered to sleep over there for 'moral support.'

"I will. I don't know if anyone else will, but we'll see, 'kay?"

"Okay. I've gotta go to class. Love you."

She quickly kissed him before walking off, leaving his "I love you, too," dangling in the air behind her **(did that make sense?)**

……………….

Troy met his friends in the parking lot after school and they all piled into his truck. He drove them only three blocks and stopped outside of Gabriella's house.

"They won't be home yet," he explained as he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door, "Just go ahead inside."

They wandered into the living room. On one side was a big screen TV and on another was a dark leather sofa. There was also a fireplace with a cloister of chairs around it. On the mantelpiece, there were several photographs. Chad wandered over, looking at them for a while before he realized who was in them. In the middle was a photo of Gabriella, taken one winter. She was laughing and there were snowflakes in her hair. She looked about twelve. On the left of that picture was a picture of Gabriella and her parents, posing for a professional photographer. On the right was a picture of Gabriella and Troy kissing. They were both smiling widely into the kiss and it was easy to see how happy they were.

"Troy… Dude… This is Montez's house!"

Troy nodded, satisfied that his friend had figured it out. "Yes, it is. She'll be home any minute. And we're going to lay down some ground rules right now. No being nasty to her, no calling her names, no doing anything that might hurt her at all. The reason we're here is because tonight's the night that she'll get a phone call telling her what Lucas's sentence is and she needs all the moral support she can get. And calling her a bitch or a slut doesn't count as moral support."

Chad shook his head. "Dude, I'm out of here."

Troy smirked. "You live three miles away. How are you going to get home?"

Chad swore. "Fine, but I'm not talking to Montez."

Troy shook his head. "Whatever, man."

Just then, Gabriella came in. Instantly, Troy was by her side with is arms around her, glaring at the gang over her head and daring them to say anything.

To everyone's surprise, Kelsi came up and hugged her old friend. Hesitantly, Gabriella put her arms around Kelsi, too. The latter pulled back and Gabriella saw tears in her eyes. "I've been such a bad person to you. You had to live through this horrible thing, almost twice, and all that we can think of is that we were grounded for a couple of weeks."

Gabriella smiled widely and hugged her friend again. "It's okay, Kels. You didn't know."

Then Zeke stepped forwards. "I'm sorry, too, Gabriella. I mean, it was one month of my life. No big deal."

One by one, all of Troy's friends apologized to Gabriella until only Chad stood, arms crossed, staring at the group of friends across from him.

"Chad-" Troy started, but Gabriella shushed him.

"It's okay, Troy. I got this one." Then, turning to Chad, she said, "Do you think I wanted all of this? Do you think I was thinking that it would be fun to have everyone hate me when I called the cops?"

"No, I-"

"Then what did you think? Who would do that if they didn't have a good reason? I was at the party too. I didn't want to get grounded. I'm not stupid. I knew exactly what would happen. What I didn't bet on is that I wouldn't be able to stomach fessing up to the cops and instead I would let Lucas off. That was my mistake. Not calling the police, not making everyone hate me. That's their problem. Anyone who wants to hate me for something that someone else did is an asshole anyway, and I'm not going to waste my time hanging out with you if that's how you feel." She raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him.

To her surprise, he grinned and raised his hands. "Touché."

"Wow," said Troy.

Gabriella turned to him. "Thought I couldn't stand up for myself?" she asked, teasingly.

"No," he said, whispering into her ear, "What I was going to say was that it really turns me on."

She laughed and slapped his head. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked, "Aren't I allowed to be turned on by my own girlfriend?"

He unfortunately said it loudly enough for Chad to hear, who made a face. "Troy, seriously we do not want to hear about it, okay?"

Troy chuckled. "Hey, how many of you are sleeping over? I am, but nobody else has to…"

"I will," said Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay in unison, before bursting into giggles.

"I guess I can't leave Troy alone with four girls," said Zeke, and Jason nodded.

Chad shrugged. "I'm in."

The girls squealed. "Hey, let's play truth or dare!" said Sharpay. Everyone agreed and sat down in a circle. Sharpay went first because she had suggested it.

"Okay, Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Chad, grinning.

"Okay, kiss Kelsi on the lips, ten full seconds."

Chad made a face. "No offence, Kels, but EWW!"

"Chicken?" chuckled Troy.

"Hell no," said Chad, before taking Kelsi by surprise and kissing her full on the lips. Kelsi made a face, squeezing her eyes shut and Chad kept his open, glaring at Sharpay. When she finally said that the ten seconds were up, both sprang apart instantly, wiping their mouths.

"Never again," stated Kelsi.

"All right, all right. So, Gabriella. Truth or dare."

"Dare," Gabriella declared.

There was an evil glint in Chad's eyes. "Strip down to your underwear for the next three turns.

Taylor hit him hard. "Chad! She's new to our hard-core truth or dare. Take it easy on her." Chad just shrugged.

"A dare's a dare. You have to do it."

"You don't have to," Troy murmured in her ear.

"That's okay," she said. She felt like she had to prove herself somehow to his friends. She pulled off her t-shirt and jeans to reveal lacy black underwear.

Troy's jaw dropped. Zeke and Jason stared unashamedly and even Chad's eyes widened.

Troy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "This isn't fair. I haven't even seen you in your underwear yet, and they all get to? And on top of that you look incredibly sexy and I can't even really kiss you."

"I'm glad you approve," she giggled. Troy just pulled his knees up to his chest to hide the small tent that had formed in his pants, still muttering _not fair_ under his breath.

"Okay, Jason, your turn. Truth or dare?" Gabriella asked him.

He swallowed, still staring at her chest. "Umm… truth."

"For lack of inspiration… who do you like?"

At this Jason got very red and looked at his feet, which were crossed in front of him. He muttered something under his breath.

"What's that, Jason?" asked Troy, amused but still staring at Gabriella.

He said it again, a little louder, but nobody heard him. "Louder!" said Taylor, chuckling.

"KELSI!" yelled Jason. Kelsi got bright red.

"I… um… I… me too!" she said, a wide smile appearing on her face. Jason grinned and moved over so that Kelsi could sit next to him.

"Thank God," said Sharpay, "We've been waiting for months for them to get together." Gabriella laughed.

"Sharpay! Truth or dare?" asked Jason.

"Dare," said Sharpay.

"Eat Chad's cooking," said Jason triumphantly.

"No!" said Sharpay.

"You have to," said Jason.

"Am I missing something?" asked a thoroughly confused Gabriella.

Troy tried to answer her, but he was still drooling over her barely covered breasts. "Chad has the worst cooking known to man," explained Zeke, who was more able to speak but was still staring at her.

"Yeah, actually I have a home baked cookie in my backpack!" exclaimed Chad, grinning. He grabbed a grey, lumpy, shapeless blob out of his bag and handed it over to Sharpay. She plugged her nose, closed her eyes and stuck it in her mouth. She swallowed and her eyes teared up.

"That was so bad!" gasped Sharpay as she tried to keep the 'cookie' down. When she was ready, she turned to Taylor.

"I'd ask Troy, but he seems slightly distracted so Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Taylor, "I don't want to end up like Gabriella. Or for Chad to end up like Troy. We're dating," she added to Gabriella's confused look.

"When you broke up with Chad for a week, did you hook up with anyone?"

Taylor looked at the floor. "Yeah, but it was just a rebound thing…"

"Who?" asked Sharpay.

"You can't ask her, she's already answered the truth."

"Yeah, but in our version we're allowed to ask them anything about their answer and they're obliged to answer. Same in never have I ever, just to let you know."

"It was Archie Daniels… and Danny Rogers…. and Michael Steele… and Roy Adams."

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Chad.

"It was just a bunch or rebound things. None of them meant anything!"

"Four guys! What. The. Hell?"

"I'm sorry, Chad. I love you, okay? I'd never cheat on you or have any feelings for another boy."

His face softened. He took her into his arms. "Okay, I'm sorry, Tay." They kissed softly before they broke apart to see Gabriella fully dressed again and Troy sulking.

"Why the pout, Troy?" asked Taylor, smiling.

"She put her clothes back on," he muttered.

They all burst into laughter. "Well, now that you can tear your eyes from her, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Chad."

He didn't complain, he just quickly pecked him on the lips and pulled back the moment they brushed, wiping his mouth. Chad stuck out his tongue. "Gross."

"Okay, everyone's gone. Now it's time to play never have I ever.

Everyone put ten fingers up. Sharpay spoke first. "Never have I ever had sex with an animal." Nobody put their fingers down.

Next was Kelsi. "Never have I ever had sex with a boy… or a girl."

Everyone put their finger down. Gabriella's eyes teared up a little and Troy put his arms around her, holding his fingers up in front of her. She turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"Lucas was… her first," explained Troy. Everyone's eyes got wide.

"Of course," whispered Kelsi, "That was so stupid of me!"

"Let me talk to her," said Taylor, "After all, I know her best."

"I thought I did," said Troy.

"We've been best friends since we were five, not counting the past couple of months."

Troy agreed and Taylor took Gabriella's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Gabi. What Lucas did… Well, I won't say I understand because I don't and I hope I never will. But I want to help. What's the thing that's bothering you the most?"

"He took my virginity. No matter what, I can't get that back."

"But Gabi! That doesn't count!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, even though you're not technically a virgin any more, you are until you choose to give that up."

Gabriella wiped the tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You can ask Kelsi or Sharpay what they think, but it's true."

Gabriella hugged her friend. "Thanks, Tay, that really meant a lot to me." They walked back into the room where their friends were waiting anxiously. The moment they came in, Troy darted to Gabriella's side and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down so that they could touch foreheads.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him, moving closer so that their noses touched and their lips were millimeters apart. "Never better."

And, with that, she closed the miniscule distance between them and kissed him passionately. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Chad rolled his eyes, but nobody stopped them. Gabriella had been through so much that they wanted to give her this moment.

They finally broke apart, smiling and just looking at each other. Finally they separated completely except for Troy's arms around her waist.

"Let's keep playing," said Gabriella. She sat down on Troy's lap and put up ten fingers. Everyone else but Kelsi put up nine and they continued to play.

"Never have I ever had sex anywhere but a bed," proclaimed Taylor proudly. Troy, Chad, and Sharpay all put down fingers.

"Never have I ever done drugs," said Sharpay. Troy and Chad both put down fingers.

"It was a party last year we both went to. I haven't done any since, I swear," Troy explained.

"Never have I ever been seen naked by an adult," said Chad. Troy put down his finger along with Taylor.

"What the hell?" asked Chad.

"I was _not_ with Troy. It was actually just when I was coming out of the shower in the girls' locker rooms and accidentally dropped my towel just as the gym teacher was walking by."

Troy blushed. "I, um, got caught with a girl by my dad."

Chad grimaced. "Painful."

"Never have I ever had sex with someone I don't know," said Zeke. Again, Troy and Chad put down their fingers.

"I was really drunk… pink jelly…" muttered Troy.

"Ditto," said Chad, "And boy was she hideous.

The gamed continued until Troy ran out of fingers first. Everyone laughed at him, although they had all known he would lose.

They put on a movie and Gabriella got some sleeping bags, blankets and pillows. Before long, only she and Troy were still awake. And that was when the phone rang **(ha, I bet you forgot about this part by now!)**

Tentatively, Gabriella stretched out her hand and picked it up. It was twelve thirty at night, so it could only be one thing. "Hello?"

**Policeman speaking/**_Gabriella speaking_

**I was told that you asked to be called with the results of Mr. Gardener's trial.**

_Yes, I did. Is it over?_

**Yes. And he was charged with attempted rape and attempted murder. You do understand that he couldn't be tried for the earlier rape because the persecution time period had expired?**

_Yes, but what happened?_

**He was given fifteen to twenty years.**

_That's great. Thank you._

**No problem. Goodbye.**

Gabriella hung up the phone to see Troy looking at her nervously.

"Fifteen to twenty years."

He hugged her before kissing her passionately. He ran his tongue over her lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore. He moved from their position, sitting on the sofa, so that she was lying down and he was on top of her. Troy started kissing her neck and it was all that she could do to stop herself from moaning and waking their friends. But when his hands started creeping up underneath her top, she pulled away.

"Troy, this isn't the time. We'll wake them. And also I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

He nodded. "I'll wait as long as you need. Right now we should probably get some sleep." He started to walk across the room to where his sleeping bag was but Gabriella grabbed his arm.

"You weren't going to let me be all alone in my cold sleeping bag, were you?"

He grinned and pulled off his jeans and his t-shirt to reveal blue striped boxers. He crawled into her sleeping bag next to her and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AN: I hope you guys liked that. It was over 3000 words! I've only ever written one other chapter over 3000 words. Personally, I really liked it, but please review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. What Really Happened

**Disclaimer. Own, I don't.**

**AN: I'm so so so sorry I didn't get this up for so long! I thought it would be a filler chapter, which it fully is not, and I'll explain what happened at the bottom. For now, read on!**

Troy was awoken the next morning by Chad yelling at him and Gabriella to separate before he stated to think that their first child was conceived in a sleeping bag in front of all of their friends. Troy stirred and groaned into his girlfriend's hair. She giggled into his chest.

Troy sat up, moving slightly out of the sleeping bag and exposing his bare chest. "Chad!"

"What?"

"I was in a _sleeping bag_ with my girlfriend who was wearing a tank top and short shorts. You do the math."

"So…"

"So I didn't want to be woken up!"

Taylor walked over to Chad and hit his head.

"WHAT!?"

Taylor giggled. "You don't disturb a girl when she's next to her shirtless boyfriend."

Chad made a face. "Gross."

Gabriella sat up and stretched. "It's not our fault that Troy's so hot."

"Please, Gabs, I don't want to know."

Gabriella smiled. "Gabs?"

Chad raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah. It's a nickname. You know, like something your friends call you?"

Tears came to Gabriella's eyes and she ran over to Chad and threw her arms around him. She buried her head in his bare chest – none of the boys had bothered to put their shirts on, since it was warm enough inside Gabriella's house. Chad stroked her hair.

"Gabriella, if you want me to stop calling you that –"

She looked up at him. "No, it's just that you called me your friend."

Chad looked lost. Gabriella laughed. "Believe it or not, I haven't had friends in months. Except for when Troy was my friend, but since I was in love with him, that doesn't count. So it means a lot that you called me your friend, even if you do smell."

"Sorry. I couldn't shower because I didn't have my hair stuff with me." Gabriella burst into gales of laughter along with the rest of the girls. Troy just gave them a strange look.

"Well, I, for one, am going to take a shower. Can you show me where the bathroom is, Brie?"

Sharpay snorted. "You're going to live without your gel?"

Troy smiled at his friend, showing her a little jar in his hand. "Of course not, Sharpay. I knew I was sleeping over, so I brought my gel. And my shampoo."

The girls only laughed harder at this. Troy shrugged and Gabriella took his hand and led him into the bathroom. She seemed reluctant to leave, but instead ran her hands over Troy's chest. He chuckled.

"Brie, this is normally the part where you leave the room so I can get in the shower."

"I know. It's just…"

He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to look right into his eyes. "What is it, Brie?"

"It's just… I… I'm scared."

"Of what?"

She sighed. "I was alone for months because of something that wasn't my fault. What if it happens again?"

He lifted her up so that her face was right next to his without him having to bend over. "Gabriella," he said, using her full name so that she knew he was serious, "I love you. Nothing will ever change that; nothing will make me go away. You will never be alone again."

"I know. I just always think that you're too perfect to be true; that the moment I turn my back you'll be gone."

He brushed a strand of hair away from her down-turned face and she looked up at him. "I will be here with you forever," he told her, looking deep into her eyes, "And that's a promise. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, baby."

She smiled. "I guess I'd better get down there so that Chad can lecture me on how they don't want to know what we've been doing."

He chuckled and set her down, giving her one last kiss before watching her walk out of the bathroom. Once she had left, he let out a huge breath. He let himself forget, sometimes, what she had been through. He felt a sudden surge of guilt. He could have prevented the whole thing, and he did nothing, choosing instead to save his own sorry skin. He was such an idiot. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him, but his dumb luck had gotten him an amazing girlfriend that he loved more than anything. He hit his head against the wall, shouting out in frustration. It wasn't fair. If he could, he would turn back the clock, undo what he had done. Or hadn't. He got into the shower, hoping the hot water would help. But it didn't. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before racing down to the living room to find Gabriella, not caring that everyone else was there, as well.

"Gabriella! I need to talk to you."

Gabriella frowned at him, confused. "What is it, Troy?"

He took her hands and sat down on the sofa, ignoring the looks from his friends. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For that night; for the party. It's – It's all my fault." He started to cry softly.

"Troy, it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped him, we've been through this, remember?"

"No, that's not it!" he said, angry at himself. "It's not that! It's that there's something I haven't told you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I mean it wouldn't have even happened if I had guts at all."

_Flashback_

_Troy and Lucas were driving over to the party together. As kings of the Junior and Senior classes, they were required to get along and since neither of them had wanted to bring a girl to the party, and Troy's truck had broken down yet again, they drove together._

_"So, got any girls to do tonight?" asked Lucas_

_Troy shook his head. "Nope, but I will by the end of tonight. You?"_

_"Yeah, this girl called Gabriella Montez. She's hot. She's a junior, though, so obviously you've got dibs."_

_"Whatever, man, go for it. I don't want her."_

_"Cool. Then she's mine."_

_Troy chuckled. "How do you know she'll go for it?"_

_Lucas glanced at Troy with a smirk as he pulled into the empty field next to the house the party was being held in. "Who said I needed her permission?" With that, he got out of the car, leaving Troy to ponder what he had just said. He knew that Lucas didn't respect girls and wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of them if they were drunk, but this was taking it further. It was going from being an asshole to being a criminal._

_After a good fifteen minutes, Troy finally figured out what he had to do. It took him another ten to get up the courage to do it. Finally, he got out of Lucas's Mercedes and went in search of him._

_It was fifteen minutes before he finally saw Lucas disappearing into the woods, dragging along a beautiful, brown-haired girl that Troy could only assume was Gabriella. He sighed and followed him at a jog. He darted past trees and couples, half-naked and feverishly making out, unaware that their secluded spots in the wood weren't all that private. _

_Finally, Troy caught up to Lucas. He saw him in a clearing, pinning a naked girl to the floor. She was crying and trying desperately to get away, but to no avail. Lucas was much stronger than her. Troy wanted to go and stop Lucas, but he was scared stiff. In the end of the day, Lucas was older, taller, and stronger than him as well as more powerful in the school._

_As Lucas unzipped his fly, instead of saving Gabriella like he had planned to, Troy could do nothing but turn away and try to ignore the screams of pain coming from the clearing behind him._

_After a few minutes, he heard a grunt of satisfaction from Lucas. A moment later, Lucas himself grabbed his arm._

"_Good, you're here. Lets get out of here; it won't be long before she pulls herself together and calls the cops."_

_Troy looked at Lucas, and then back at the sobbing girl in the clearing._

"_Troy. Come on," Lucas said, pulling on his arm. Troy sighed and followed the older boy back to his car, leaving Gabriella on the forest floor._

_End Flashback_

"So it's all my fault. I'm sorry, Brie."

Gabriella paled. "I – I think you should go now," she whispered. Troy hung his head and left the house, shutting the door carefully behind him. Gabriella turned to her new friends.

"Help." The three girls hugged her, surrounding her in arms.

"He's such an asshole, Gabi."

"He's a jerk, just ignore him."

Suddenly, her phone rang. She pulled herself together before picking it up and checking the caller ID. Beautiful blue eyes flashed up at her along with the million-dollar smile. Of course it was Troy.

"What should I do?" she asked, almost whispering.

"Ignore it," said Taylor.

"No, answer it and dump him," Sharpay insisted.

"No, she can do that later, she needs time to recover. Just let it ring," Kelsi suggested.

"It's better to have a clean break-"

"She needs time to think!"

"She shouldn't drag it ou-"

Chad interrupted Sharpay mid-yell. "I think she should hear him out."

"WHAT?" yelled all three girls.

He sighed. "Troy was scared. You wouldn't understand, but he's a guy. To admit to that alone is big for him. And he went after him. In the end, it wasn't his fault. He tried, and he failed. And he's truly sorry. So just give the guy a chance, all right?"

This made the most sense to Gabriella, so she nodded and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

**Troy speaking/**_Gabriella speaking_

**I was wrong. I know it. Just please hear me out?**

_All right, Troy. What is it?_

**I was terrified that night. Lucas is big, strong, and scary. Not only that, but he could have turned the whole school against me.**

_Just like he did to me?_

**That wasn't him; that was because you called the cops.**

_Oh, so now you're saying I shouldn't have called the cops?_

**No, that's not-**

_Everyone hates me, Troy! And it's all your fault!_

**Nobody would ever have talked to me again!**

_I would have. Isn't that enough for you?_

**It is, it's just-**

_You know what? I used to love you. I can't believe it._

**You- you don't love me any more?**

Gabriella sighed and allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. _Yes. And that's the worst part. I can't hate you._

**So does that mean we're okay?**

_No, Troy. We're not okay. Far from it. I can't trust you any more._

**I love you with all of my heart. Isn't that enough?**

_Relationships are built on trust and honesty, too. Right now you're lacking in both of those._

Troy's voice broke. **If you leave me, I don't know what I'll do. It'll tear me apart.**

_I - I just need some time to think. Okay?_

**Okay. I love you, Brie.**

_I love you, too, Troy. Goodbye._

**Goodbye.**

She hung up the phone and allowed tears to fall freely down her face. Chad took her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest.

"What happened?" Taylor asked softly. Gabriella relayed the conversation between gasps and sobs.

"I want so badly to forgive him," she explained, "But I can't."

"Why not?" Chad piped up. He looked genuinely confused.

Gabriella looked at her hands. "I – I don't know."

"Do you love him?" Chad asked

"More than I thought was possible."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Of course."

"Do you trust him?"

She had to think about this for a moment. Did she trust him? She'd told him she didn't on the phone, but she had been angry. "With my life."

"Are you angry at him?"

At this she laughed a little. "I could never stay mad at him."

"So what's the problem?"

She looked up at her chocolate-colored friend, a wide smile suddenly appearing on her face. "There… There isn't one." She stood up and grabbed her coat. "I have to find Troy." She raced over to his house, not caring that people on the streets stared at her. Finally, she reached his house. She opened the door, raced past a bewildered Mrs. Bolton and up to his room. Without bothering to knock, she almost knocked down his door.

Seeing his figure by the window, she darted up to him, turned him around, and kissed him forcefully. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart to breathe, he realized what had just happened.

"What the-"

"The past is in the past, Troy. I love you and I could never stay mad at you. You were stupid, I won't deny that, but I don't care any more. It's not like it will ever change."

He grinned and leaned forwards so that their foreheads were touching. They were sitting on a sofa by his window, with her straddling him and their arms around each other. He gazed lovingly into her deep brown eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him softly.

"I was wondering what I did to get someone like you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

She giggled. He met her lips again for a gentle kiss, soft and interrupted by laughter. "I want this to last forever," she sighed.

"What?"

"This. This moment, this lifetime, us. You, I guess."

"I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you."

He snorted. "Trust me, it is impossible to love someone more than I love you."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "It can't be because I love you more."

He chuckled. "How about we call it a tie?"

"And seal it with a kiss." He only grinned in response and met her lips for another passionate kiss.

"I'm almost glad that Lucas raped me," she said out of the blue, "Because if he hadn't I'd never have found you."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "You matter more to me than that does."

"I love you."

She brushed his nose with hers. "I love you, too."

**AN: Aww, sappy ending! So the reason it couldn't go up is that I had absolutely no idea that Troy had known what Lucas was going to do at the beginning of the chapter. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but I think it worked. What did you think (hint hint)?**


	10. Soul Mates

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM I would have better things to do than this.**

**AN: A couple of people asked me if the story was over. That made me really happy because it means I made you forget! Do you remember how the story started? Well, it has to end that way, too, doesn't it? Ugh. I have to deal with the sex thing now. It's so annoying, especially because I **_**just**_** did it in my other story, but whatever.**

It was exactly one week later Troy woke up with Gabriella beside him. She was radiant - full of happiness, even in her sleep. She stirred beside him and turned to him. He felt her naked body brush against his.

"Last night was… wow," he murmured to her. She smiled.

"Wow, huh?"

"Yes. That's exactly the word to describe it. You could say fantastic, amazing, or stupendous as well, but I think that the best word would be wow."

She giggled. "I love you. I'm so glad I chose you."

"Believe me, I'm glad you chose me, too." Gabriella giggled again before he continued. "You," at this he moved towards her so that he could brush her nose with his, "Have made me the happiest guy alive and I want to make sure you know that." He closed the infinitesimal gap between their lips and soon they were engrossed in a heated make out session. It turned into something more and soon they were both panting heavily while lying together on Gabriella's bed.

"I love you," she whispered.

"If I said I love you, it wouldn't be enough."

"Cheesy," she teased

He shrugged. "What made you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that you weren't ready."

"I guess you made me realize that what Lucas did is in the past and we're in the present. I'd be pretty depressed right now if I didn't let the past go. I love you. That's all I need to know."

They just lay there together for a few minutes, thinking and listening to the music that Troy had put on a few minutes ago, before Gabriella spoke up again. "Hey, Troy? Do you believe in soul mates?"

He turned on his side to look into her eyes. "You mean like two people who are destined to be together?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"Well, when I was fourteen, Casey dated this boy. She loved him, she really did, and they were really happy together. One night, after a particularly good date or something, she came home pretty late." He smiled, reminiscing. "She came into my room right away. She told me that she had found her soul mate in Charlie – that was the guy's name." He chuckled a little and said, "I asked her how she knew that he was really the one. I'll never forget what she said. "I never thought I was missing anything in life before I met Charlie. But now I know what I was missing all along: him. It's like a piece of me was gone all through my life and I finally found it." In any case, two months later Charlie was diagnosed with Leukemia. It was pretty far along and there was nothing the doctors could do. He died less than a week later. That night was the worst night of my sister's life. She didn't speak at all for nine days. When she finally did, the first thing she said was "I'm okay." And she was. She described it to me like she was a bottle of water. Half of the water had been drunk or had spilled. Charlie filled her up to the brim. And although she was upset that she would never have the comfort of someone to be there in case the water spilled again, she knew that she wouldn't need anyone because she would never let that water spill. And even if something happened and someone else tipped the bottle over, she could always find Charlie somewhere to fill it up, and even if he wasn't really there in person he could send an angel to help." Troy smiled at Gabriella, letting a tear roll down his cheek. "My sister was never really good with words, but I think what she was trying to say was that she wanted him there physically but she didn't need him there. God wanted him in heaven for some other reason, and she was content knowing that he had been happy and that he wasn't in pain any more. There are over six million people in the world, Brie, and chances are you won't find your soul mate in life because your paths will never cross. I guess me and Casey were both lucky in that way."

"And me," Gabriella whispered.

Troy leaned in and kissed her again, full of passion and love. She started laughing into the kiss and before Troy knew what was happening she was rolling around on the bed, gasping for air.

"What is it?" he asked, totally confused.

"Listen to the lyrics of this song," she gasped through gales of laughter, "I think it's perfect for the mood."

Troy listened to the music and he soon started laughing, as well.

_Dancing through life_

_Skimming the surface_

_Gliding where turf is smooth_

_Life's more painless_

_For the brainless_

_Why think to hard_

_When it's so soothing_

_Dancing through life_

_No need to tough it_

_When you can sluff it off as I do_

_Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life, so keep dancing through_

"Just when our conversation gets deep it gets interrupted." Gabriella smiled.

"Just like Chad always interrupts us when we're about to kiss." Troy grinned and nodded in agreement. He looked into her eyes and saw the love in them, pure and deep. He knew she was who he would be with forever. He slowly moved in and let their lips brush together. It was a small gesture of love, but it somehow gave both of them huge grins.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I always will."

……………………

"Hey, baby, what are you doing?" asked Gabriella Bolton, walking over to where her husband of six years was sitting in an armchair, surrounded by a crowd of enthralled listeners.

He put his arms around her as she perched on the armrest of the chair. "I was just telling them about junior year," he explained. Then, turning back to his listeners, he smiled. "Now that you know her life story, I'd like you to meet Gabriella Bolton, formerly Gabriella Montez, and my beautiful wife."

Gabriella leaned down slightly from her perch to kiss him. When they pulled away, Troy left his forehead connected to his wife's. "Told you I'd always love you."

"And I knew you'd always be telling the story about how I get raped," she laughed, rolling her eyes at her husband. He kissed her again. When they broke apart this time, the crowd clapped and cheered.

"What can I say? It's a crowd pleaser."

"By the time you lose your memory because of old age and remember nothing and nobody except for me and how you're completely in love with me, and are therefore unable to tell the story any more, it won't matter anyway because the whole planet will know it."

"Maybe it'll be one of those stories that's passed down by word of mouth for hundreds of years before it's written down. You know, like Johnny Appleseed and The Odyssey," mused Troy, "And my name will be on the cover."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You and your ego."

He looked up at her. "But you love me for it."

"I can't help it. You're just so damn cute," she grinned.

"And you're still really sexy even after all of these years," he whispered in her ear.

She slapped his head. "I'm only twenty six!"

"Yeah, but we've been married for six years and even after three kids you're still really, really, _really_ sexy."

She pretended to consider. "I guess I could forgive you for implying I'm old."

"I love you, too," he chuckled.

"I don't need to tell you I love you. That's what I married you for." She started to walk away from the crowd, but Troy caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"But it's always nice to hear"

She giggled. "All right. I, Gabriella Bolton am completely and totally in love with my husband, Troy Bolton. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

**AN: I hated that chapter. Hated hated hated hated hated hated hated it! I just couldn't get it right! And the ending frankly sucked. It's okay for the ending of a chapter, but it's the ending of the whole story! I'm upset it's over, though I think it had to end before it got monotonous. Even if you don't normally review, it would mean a lot to me if you would review for this chapter and just tell me what you thought of the story!**


End file.
